Skylanders: Tale of the Dragons (Fan Made Series)
by graceshin8638
Summary: (Note: One of the Dragons in skylanders are not in the academy, or a skylander as this he comes at different time, ONLY for this series) Spyro thought there might be a certain dragon out there that could have a potential as skylander. Eon then request Spyro to do something unexpected. Can Spyro do the request, and figure out who it might be?
1. Purple Dragon

Chapter 1

The Purple Dragon

The loud bang was heard from the distance, as the mabus tries to run away. Trolls are firing missiles at the village causing chaos. Houses broke down to tiny pieces, fountains collapsed. The trolls then started to advance at the village.

One of the trolls stomps all the way to the mabu hiding behind the barrel. The mabu slowly took a peek above the barrel and jumps back from the troll.

The troll snicker at the sight of the mabu. "Give me everything that is valuable and you shall flee!"

The mabu just stood there, trembling not daring to move. "I said give me all the valuables that you have!," the troll shouted. Still, the mabu didn't move staring at the troll giving a pleading look. "This is your final warning! Give me the valuables!"

The mabu just trembled more trying to think of a plan to flee. Before he could the troll raised his mace. "Alright then!"

The troll is about to swing his mace down when the fireball hit him. The mabu's eyes grew wide, gaping at the troll.

Then a dragon flew down landing right in front of the troll. He had bright orange horns and wings. With violet purple scales and dark red eyes. He has a shining silver claws gleaming from the sunlight. The mabu just stared at him, and then he rapidly shook his head.

The mabu finally spoke, "You are a skylander! You came to save us!" The mabu give a reliving look, glad that the skylanders are here.

The Purple Dragon then gave a little cocky look. "Yep! I'm here to beat up some trolls! And I'm all fired up!"

He then flew up into the air as he see his friends fighting the trolls. One he sees a Gillman shooting harpoons at the trolls. And two a gremlin shooting his gun rapidly at the trolls. The gremlin sure looks happy.

The dragon chuckled then dive down shooting multiple fireballs at his enemies. The trolls looked surprise, when they see the dragon. The trolls shouted, "A dragon! A purple one!" The trolls tank then aimed at the dragon. The dragon just shook his head amused. The tank shoot at the dragon then, which the dragon dodges just by flying up into the air.

"Oh come on! I know you can do better than that!,"the dragon taunted. The trolls seem to be mad. They then tried to shoot at the dragon again making a distraction for the Gillman and the gremlin attack the trolls easier. The dragon dodges shooting back the fireballs at the trolls doing so. The battle only last in less than 3 minutes, marking victory for the skylanders. The mabus cheered for the victory of the skylanders. The dragon and his friends then went back to the the ship where the mabu named Flynn is there to take them back to the academy.

They landed at the academy with a soft thump. The dragon flew out of the ship and lands on the ground in front of the ship, stretching his legs. "Well that was fun!,"the dragon remarked. The gremlin jumped out of the ship and landed.

The gremlin is still quite hyper. Actually he seems to be always hyper. The Gillman came out of the ship as well, using his water powered jetpack to fly out and land softly.

"That is fun,"the Gillman replied.

"Yeah! Totally fun!,"the gremlin agreed.

The dragon chuckled again. The Gillmen turned to the dragon and said, "So what do you want to do now Spyro?"

Turns out the dragon's name is Spyro. The Gillman was Gill Grunt, and the gremlin is Trigger Happy the whole time. These three are one of the most common skylanders in skylands.

Spyro just shrugged, "Don't know. I think I'm gonna just fly around the academy for a bit."

Gill Grunt nodded, as Trigger Happy jumped crazily multiple times meaning he might have agreed. Spyro then flies upward, starting to fly around the academy. He sometimes does this whenever he feels like he wants to fly.

Spyro for unknown reason thinks of the dragons that are here in the academy. He wasn't sure why though. He thinks of Camo the plant and dragon hybrid. Flashwing the crystal dragoness. Drobot the tech dragon. Whirlwind the unicorn dragon hybrid, and some others that are dragons. But he felt a little odd though, like there might be couple more dragons out there that could have a potential to be skylanders.

He shook his head, trying to ignore about it. The thought did go away, but the feeling didn't. After his flying routine, he flies towards to the portal master none other than Eon.

"Hey Eon! What's up?,"Spyro asked as he proceeds to Eon.

Eon turned around to see Spyro, and smiled. "Oh hello there Spyro. Not much really. How's the mission?," Eon asked back.

"It was great! We only wiped them out in less than 3 minutes."

"Well good for you." Eon is staring at the book, studying about something.

Spyro looks at Eon. He sense that Eon must have found something interesting. "Hey what are you reading there?"

Eon replied back at Spyro, "Just something interesting"

Spyro kind of weirded out, since Eon would usually tell the facts about what he find.

"Okaaay"

"Is there something you wanted to tell me Spyro?"

"Uh um…,"Spyro thinks of a time where he thought there might be more dragons out there, that could have been a skylander.

"Well…..yeah." Spyro gived. There's no point to hide what he thought about. Eon is portal master after all. The only portal master left in skylands.

"Well what is it that you want to tell me?" Eon looked at Spyro, ignoring the book for a bit.

Spyro then tries to speak, "Well….it's gonna be little weird but.."

"But what?"

"Well…...I think there might be….more dragons out there that could have a potential as a skylander?..."

Eon stared at Spyro for couple of minutes. Spyro start to feel a tint of embarrassment growing more, as each minutes past. Eon then unexpectedly smiled. Spyro just give a confuse look at Eon, having trouble seeing what's with the smile.

"Some skylanders have that feeling Spyro. Although we already have some group of dragons, like Cynder,"Eon finally replied. Spyro then realized that he shouldn't be ashamed about the feeling that he had. Of course some skylanders have that feeling. But then there's one thing bothering him.

"Uh…..but I think there might be a DRAGON that has a potential to be a skylander. At least one," Spyro said. He wonders about why would it be at least, one dragon that might have a potential as a skylander.

"Dragon huh," Eon questioned still smiling, but Spyro could see a hint that Eon wonders about the fact as well.

"Yeah...not sure why a dragon since there are some group of us here."

"Well…..it might be just a feeling for the future Spyro."

"Well...I guess."

Eon looked at the book again studying it for a quick moment then spoken up, "Can you try confront Sunburn, Spyro?"

Spyro immediately snapped his head up to face Eon. "What?"

Spyro heard that ever since Sunburn became as a skylander. A phoenix dragon hybrid doesn't really talk to anyone. He heard that Sunburn may practice fighting, patrolling, go to missions, and sometimes even fight some of the skylanders that challenged him. He also heard he could be pretty mean at times, and that even at least 3 water skylanders, together, can't beat him.

"I said can you confront Sunburn?," Eon asked again. Spyro has some hesitation in him. Even though he is a legendary purple dragon. A phoenix dragon has about a same strength as him.

"Uh…..why?" Spyro feared that Sunburn may not like visitors of any sort, and probably would attack him. He doesn't want any fights with a phoenix today.

Sensing the hesitation from Spyro, Eon sighed. "I have asked some skylanders to try confront Sunburn but, they seem to be afraid of him. Some are kind of suspicious of him."

"And really they declined not wanting to be any part of the fight with him."

"Is something wrong with him?"

"Well, he seems to be down lately. I don't know why, but I think you are a perfect choice for this situation Spyro. After all, didn't you confront Cynder before?"

Spyro nodded, Spyro then have a quick memory about fighting Cynder back then. He had sensed good in her and he managed to convince Cynder to stop, getting her free from the darkness. There are some others still wary about Cynder, or suspicious of her. So he guessed this is probably the thing that Sunburn is going through now.

"Well then, do you think you can cheer him up then?"

Spyro took a moment of hesitation. He then think of how Sunburn always helped skylanders through all these years, how he worked hard to protect skylands from the darkness. He then felt a confidence, and determination. He faced Eon once again then said, "I think I do."


	2. The Phoenix Dragon

Chapter 2

The Phoenix Dragon

Spyro was in his dorm pacing around in his room. "Think Spyro! Think! How do you cheer him up?" he mumbled to himself. When he first accept the request, the first thing he did is go to the dorm and think. He have been thinking for at least 2 hours now. "Maybe I could...find out what he likes!"

He then heard a knock on his door. Spyro walks to the door, opening it to find Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy. "Oh hey guys!" Spyro welcomed his old friends.

"Spyro we have been looking all over you! Why have you been in your dorm this whole time?" Gill Grunt asked, looking at Spyro trying to find clues.

"Yeah! You usually would hang out with us or Stealth Elf and others!" Trigger Happy added.

Spyro gave a deep sigh. Gill Grunt sees that he has a problem. "Something wrong?"

Spyro wasn't very fond of the idea, telling them he have to confront the phoenix dragon. He gave another sigh as he let them in. "You wouldn't really believe this."

Trigger Happy responded, "Oh come on! You can tell us anything!"

Gill Grunt agreed saying, "Yeah Spyro. We have been friends for a long time! We always have told each other our problems!"

Spyro felt a little better after they have said that. "Okay but, don't freak out or….something that you guys might do…"

"Alright," Gill Grunt promised.

"You can trust me and my guns!" Trigger Happy reassured Spyro.

"Alright….well..I have to….confront Sunburn….,"Spyro answered.

Gill Grunt fell backwards but, caught himself in time. Trigger Happy just looked at Spyro confused. Gill Grunt facepalmed about Trigger Happy's confusion. He clearly doesn't know what Sunburn is like.

"What?" Trigger Happy asked.

"Trigger Happy…..you do remember Sunburn the phoenix dragon right?" Gill Grunt wonders if Trigger Happy really knew him. Or even knew that he exist…..

"Oh! That bird guy?"

"Yes him….."

Spyro looked as he might just crumple onto the floor. Of course...Trigger Happy wouldn't really know much about him. Even if it that he was here for a long time….

"Okay seriously though why?" Gill Grunt questioned, concern about the situation at hand. This is something he never thought would happen. Well a lot of things could happen but, not like this. Not when the one probably,deadly, could possibly hurt his friend.

Spyro gave a some kind of a glum look, "Eon said that Sunburn seems to be down lately, and he thought I could help since I have confront Cynder before…"

Gill Grunt gave a worrying look. Nobody could predict Sunburn. Besides Eon, but nobody else could. Gill Grunt couldn't think of Spyro doing it alone. He have to help as well. As he is about to speak up, Spyro talks again, "Sorry Gill Grunt. I know what you are about to say but, I think I might have to deal with him alone."

Gill Grunt opened his mouth trying to find words, how could he do it? Trigger Happy gets more confused within seconds. "Am I missing something here?" Trigger Happy noted.

Spyro didn't really say anything about it, but then he spoke again, "I know you are worried Gill Grunt but please, let me try handle this one."

Gill Grunt didn't say, or make any movements for at least 4 minutes. He slowly nodded, looking down at the floor. He doesn't know what to say. He could hope that Spyro will be fine during the time he try confront him.

"I should try find Sunburn now, but thanks for worrying about me," Spyro thanked Gill Grunt. He then open his wings, flying out of the dorm to fund Sunburn.

Trigger Happy goes and talks to you, and yes you. "I think they went crazy there."

Gill Grunt looks at Trigger Happy. "Who are you talking to?"

"Just a friend that's all,"Trigger Happy replied. Gill Grunt just gaped at Trigger Happy, but then didn't question anymore. As Trigger Happy us always strange.

Spyro is trying to find Sunburn. But he couldn't find him anywhere. He checked the patrolling station. He checked the arena. He even asked some skylanders if he was on a mission, but they don't know. "Great…..how am I gonna find him at this point….," Spyro mumbled to himself.

"Hey Spyro!" Spyro stopped then looked down to we Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac, and Pop Fizz. He flies down towards them landing with a thud in front of them.

"Hey guys!" Spyro greeted them. Stealth came towards Spyro studying him for a moment then asked, "Are you trying to find someone?"

"Actually yeah! Have you seen Sunburn?" Spyro answered, also questioning his group of his friends. Jet-Vac jumped. Eruptor looked like he might throw up again. Pop Fizz almost dropped his position. Even Stealth Elf shooked a little.

"In the names of Eon! Why are you trying to find Sunburn?" Jet-Vac was terrified. Last time he tried to talk to Sunburn what is like being a phoenix dragon hybrid, he was put a arm cast for almost a month.

Pop Fizz frantically said, "Um maybe try talk to someone else?" Pop Fizz tried to use his potion on Sunburn, not thinking that Sunburn would be that dangerous. Turns out, he got burned from him. And Sunburn didn't get hit by the potion.

Stealth Elf Even agreed, "Yeah talk to someone else maybe.." She had challenged Sunburn once, to see if he might be dumb as some other fire skylanders. He was actually stronger than Stealth Elf thought, and more skilled. Has more intelligence, and she needed a medic to heal her.

"Guys….seriously….even you…." Spyro was pretty disappointed by his friends. He thought they are better than that.

"But he managed to crack part of me!" Eruptor complained. Sunburn attacked him when Eruptor kept on annoying him.

"Guys it was requested by Eon himself that I should confront Sunburn, because he seems to be down lately!" Spyro yelled. He started to see it's a but annoying. No wonder why Cynder sometimes avoids the conversation. But his friends trust Cynder. But not Sunburn?

"From Eon? Sunburn being down lately? Now that's something I never heard of before," Stealth Elf replied.

Jet-Vac kind of feel a little guilty. Seems like even a phoenix dragon could also felt down. Eruptor still doesn't trust Sunburn though. Pop Fizz seems to try choose sides now.

Spyro gave another sigh. "I'm just gonna find Sunburn then myself"

He was about to fly off again when Stealth Elf spoke up, "I think he's on the academy roof…"

Spyro stopped, giving Stealth Elf a weird look.

"I saw him up there sometimes,"Stealth explained. Spyro nodded. He finally then flies off to find Sunburn.

Jet-Vac just stares at Spyro flying off. Eruptor looks about to explode. Pop Fizz is still confused. Stealth Elf just gave a exasperating sigh. "Spyro chose that decision and we should respect it," Stealth Elf said.

Jet-Vac nodded. Pop Fizz nods while still thinking. "Yeah but, we are trying to keep him safe!" Eruptor explodes (in a talking way, not the power).

"I know but, Spyro made that decision and he's doing it,"Stealth criticized. Eruptor then gives up. He can't not change the mind of his friends,but at least they warned him. Sort of.

Spyro flew out of the academy and goes up through the air. He only stopped to see the sun setting. "Seems like it's getting late,"Spyro mumbled,"should find him fast." Spyro gets going then looking across the roof of the academy. But he doesn't see him anywhere. He wasn't even sure if he's even helping anymore. But he is still determined to try find him.

He looked through the forest near the academy.

Nothing.

He checked through the clouds of the sky.

Nope.

He even checked other rooms inside the academy, like library.

None.

Spyro is getting tired. But then he heard someone from the distant. He carefully, slowly, goes along the wall and peeks around the corner to see Sunburn through the window fighting some invaders. Spyro quickly came to the window and watched. He didn't expect to find Sunburn like this.

Sunburn blast a powerful fire burning his enemies. He teleports everytime the enemies tried to circle around him. His body then was completely covered in flames, flying straight towards them making them get burned. The enemies then retreated. Sunburn just sighed.

Spyro is impressed from Sunburn's skills. He didn't really pay attention to it that much. Spyro thought he should go through the door to the outside. Just as he was something startled him for a bit. He turned to see nothing and kept proceeding, out the door and to finally face the phoenix dragon.

The phoenix dragon noticed Spyro, but didn't turned around. Spyro moved closer to Sunburn, but not too close though. There was only silence around them. They have been quiet for some time, until Sunburn finally spoke, "Hello Purple Dragon.."


	3. Confrontation

Chapter 3

Confrontation

Spyro jumped. Now that scared him. Kind of rude to NOT say the name, and just say the species name instead. But hey, he didn't care. Spyro move a tiny bit closer and sits down right by Sunburn. This is new. They are quiet for a bit. Sunburn then spoke, "What do you want…"

Spyro is not really sure if he should tell him that Eon said, he had been down lately or he should keep it a secret. Spyro shrugged, "Uh….don't really know….I just saw you fighting those drows earlier."

Sunburn again went quiet. Spyro needs to figure what's wrong at least. Or else, there is no way he can help. "Hey uh…,"Spyro tries to figure out what to say.

Sunburn looked at Spyro still not moving his head. "What?" He muttered.

Of course he's gonna be rude, Spyro thought, I probably should ask first if somethings wrong. "Well….uh is something…..bothering you?...,"Spyro pushed it in. Sunburn then finally moved his head and Spyro saw some, anger in him. Spyro gulped at the sight.

"Just things that are bothering me…..why did you even ask…,"Sunburn questioned Spyro.

Spyro quickly then said, "You have been down lately…..that's all." Sunburn sighed. Sunburn thought, that's a lie is it…...I felt like Eon is part of this.

"Hey Sunburn are you okay?"

"Can you just leave me alone."

Spyro was taken aback. He's definitely hiding something for sure. "Come on! Aren't we friends?" Now Sunburn is a one the taken aback. What did he say?

"Sunburn we are friends right?"

Sunburn stared at Spyro. Why in the world does he think i'm his friend,Sunburn thought.

"Spyro I said leave me alone"

"I just want to help!"

"I don't need help!"

"Oh come on just tell me!"

"Spyro I'm warning you!"

"Geez, you really don't like to talk that much do you?"

"Enough!" Sunburn shoots a beam of powerful fire at Spyro. Spyro's eyes went wide as he got hit. Spyro slides across the ground and hits the rock. Spyro growled.

"Okay maybe this is a reason why other skylanders go near you Sunburn!"

"I don't need anyone to go near me anyway!"

Spyro had it. He leaped at Sunburn and pinned him on the ground. "Do you want to be alone for your life!?"

Sunburn teleports behind Spyro and shoots fire again. "Like that's something I should worry about!" Spyro this time stop himself by, putting his claws on the ground and he balances himself while doing it.

Spyro then flies up and shoots fireballs at Sunburn. Usually though he doesn't fight other skylanders, but he had it with Sunburn. And if Sunburn won't let him confront him. He had no choice but to fight. Sunburn dodged with ease, also flying up in the air. He used his phoenix flight and starts to tackle Spyro. Spyro gave a yelp from the burn, as he quickly then went underneath Sunburn. Spyro then tackles Sunburn himself. "Sunburn you should really know how to treat others fairly!"

Sunburn only teleported away from Spyro. "This is my way of choice! Not yours!" Sunburn teleport to the roof of the academy. Spyro fly towards him. Attempting to hit him with the tackle. Sunburn jumped to the side, making Spyro crashed through the roof. The skylanders gasped after seeing Spyro crashed through. Spyro is getting mad at Sunburn. Now he thinks Sunburn doesn't deserve his empathy.

"Woah Spyro!"Gill Grunt yelped. He rushed to Spyro and so does other Spyro's friends.

"I told you shouldn't go near him!" Jet-Vac exclaimed. Eruptor looked around to see if Sunburn is near. Pop Fizz is now getting a little frightened. Trigger Happy is yet confuse.

Stealth Elf shook her head, "Spyro we should really tell Eon about this…"

Spyro gets up, still angry. "I'm gonna find Sunburn."

"But you can't! You might injure more!"Jet-Vac countered. Sunburn then teleport into the academy. Spyro sees Sunburn and starts tackling him. Sunburn only moved to the side. Spyro crashed into some other skylanders then.

"I told you to leave me alone, and this is what you get,"Sunburn explained. Spyro gets up to face Sunburn. His eyes darken, his teeth is showing and his claws scratched the floor.

"In getting tired of this game Sunburn!"Spyro yelled at Sunburn. Stealth Elf was surprised, but she knew that he only hit this point when something gets his nerve.

"I'm not playing a game here Spyro, this is how I am!"

"Well attacking someone? Like why would you do that!?"

"Shut up!" Spyro starts to run to Sunburn. But then Jet-Vac went between Spyro and Sunburn, stopping their battle for a bit.

"Woah! Let's settle down! Or else you two might wreck this place!" Jet-Vac quickly replied. Spyro looked at Sunburn, then to Jet-Vac. He knew he's right. Spyro gave a sigh. Sunburn then starts to walk away. "Hey Sunburn where are you going?" Jet-Vac asked.

"Away from you."

"What is with your problem!?"Spyro yelled at Sunburn. Sunburn stopped at his tracks, and he looked at Spyro not turning his head. Gill Grunt quickly grabbed his harpoon to get ready. Trigger Happy grabbed his guns. Eruptor is in his battle pose.

"Maybe it's trust."

Spyro gave the most questioning look he could ever give. Sunburn sighed in frustration. He started to walk away then. Spyro kept on staring at Sunburn, until he's out of sight. Spyro also then gave another sigh. How many sighs was it today?

Stealth Elf looked at Spyro and asked, "Are you okay?"

Spyro nodded. But something is bothering him. What does he mean by trust? "I'm gonna sleep now for tonight, so….later!" Spyro flew off to his dorm. Everyone gave each other looks. Spyro is not like this at all and they all agreed.

Spyro goes into his dorm and shuts it, locking it even. He doesn't lock his door at all. But after what happened, he can't take it. Spyro paced around his room, just like before. "Trust trust trust…"Spyro muttered to himself. Trust. What does that suppose to even mean. What does he mean by trust. He just doesn't get it.

Someone knocked on his door. Spyro ignored it, he doesn't have time for this,

"Spyro you there?" It was Gill Grunt, with Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac. Spyro ignored again, he never felt this angry before. Not even at Kaos. Which really he doesn't really get mad at. But there's just so many things happening, going through his mind now.

"Spyro we are worried over here,"Jet-Vac replied. Stealth Elf nodded. Gill Grunt gave a sigh.

"It's no 's not usual for Spyro to well, be this mad. And when that happens he would just go to his dorm and tries to think," Gill Grunt explained, "and there's no point to try convince to come out until next day."

Jet-Vac kind of slumped. Stealth understood. She saw him like this once before. So the group agreed to leave him alone. So they left him there.

Spyro was especially glad that they did. But he can't worry forever though. He needs to know what Sunburn means by trust.

Sunburn went back to his dorm, and slams it. He has very bad day. "Does that dragon no any better than just barge in and try to help!?"Sunburn screamed. Sunburn never ever want to be near him again. No, not when this happened. He can't think of looking at him either. Sunburn then burned the table to crisp. He is so infuriated. Sunburn tries to calm down.

But he couldn't. He couldn't at all. So instead he goes to his sleeping spot. He needs to be ready for the next day. Then he realized what he said about trust. "Dammit!"Sunburn scold himself. He can't believe he let that slip out of his beak. Sunburn didn't worry about it too much though, since Spyro wouldn't get it. He thinks so anyway. So he slowly dozes off to sleep.

The next day came, and Spyro forgot everything that happened. But not Sunburn, he's still mad about it. The skylanders that were there warned others that he's mad, and that it's best that they stay away from him. So everyone did. One look at Sunburn and they will go the other way. Sunburn wasn't really bothered though, as he needs this.

Spyro met up with others who look pretty worried. Spyro asked, "Guys? Is something wrong?"

Stealth Elf sees Spyro and replies, "Don't you remember what happened yesterday? About Sunburn?"

Spyro snapped. He have forgot. He then have a quick flashback about the fighting, the yelling, everything. Spyro grumbled. "Oh….yeah…."

Jet-Vac then said, "Spyro you don't have to help him you know. He might actually be fine. Maybe Eon was wrong."

"I thought Eon was never wrong?"Trigger Happy looked Jet-Vac.

"I uh...um,"Jet-Vac tries to find a explanation but couldn't.

"Guys look but this is bothering me, but I think trust is a clue,"Spyro explained.

Stealth Elf seemed to be little but impressed but, she quickly hides it. Eruptor gave a weird look. Pop Fizz not sure if that might be it. Gill Grunt nodded. Jet-Vac agreed.

Trigger Happy goes up to you, and again yes you, "I think they are getting closer to figure things out. And things will go craaaazy."

Everyone stared at Trigger Happy. "Uh who are you talking to?"Pop Fizz questioned.

Gill Grunt facepalmed, "Don't ask."

"Ooookay,"Spyro replied. Stealth Elf already have seen enough weird stuff so this is nothing new. Eruptor is about to throw up. Everyone quickly goes away from Eruptor and proceeds to the conversation.

"So are you gonna talk about what happened to Eon?...?"Gill Grunt asked. Spyro didn't think of this through. But maybe Eon could help.

"Yeah I think Eon could help,"Spyro answered. Everyone nodded.

"Be careful though, if he sees you he might attack you,"Stealth Elf warned.

Spyro nodded, "I will!" He then flew off to the find Eon.

Sunburn scared everyone with only a glare. Sunburn heard that he needs to meet Eon. As he walks something tries to attack him, apparently a skylander that wants to fight Sunburn. Sunburn sighed, and he just teleport behind them and knocked them out with a fire beam. Sunburn quickly walks faster to meet Eon. At the same time, Spyro is trying to meet Eon as well. Both of them came through different doors at the same time and Eon was there.

"Hey Eon I need your help for someth-!"

"What is it that you need Eon-"

Spyro looked at Sunburn. Sunburn looked back at Spyro. "You!",they both said at the same time, "what are you doing here!?"

Eon turned around to see that, both of them hadn't get along. Eon thought Spyro could do it. But seems like he made it worse, in his point of view. "Spyro? What is it that you need help for?"

Spyro can't speak. If Sunburn is here, he can't do anything about it. He doesn't want to fight him here. Especially if Eon is here. Spyro shook his head. "Its nothing,"Spyro said changing his mind. Eon gave a puzzle look to Spyro. Spyro pray that Eon doesn't ask why he can't say now.

Eon then turned to Sunburn. Spyro let go of his breath, not realizing he was holding it. He was glad that Eon did not ask.

"I have a mission for you Sunburn,"Eon explained. Sunburn nodded.

"And you might need an ally for this. For you to stop the gear golems."

Sunburn sighs. Why a ally.

Eon looked at Spyro and smiled. Oh oh….what's he gonna do Spyro thought. Eon then finally spoke, "And that ally will be," Eon slowly points to Spyro, "Spyro."


End file.
